1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is a device for the storage of electrical extension cords or the like, and in particular for a device which allows compact storage of heavy duty extension cords and the rapid winding and unwinding of the electric extensions cords so stored.
2. STATE OF THE ART
Electrical extension cords, particularly the heavy duty cords such as the type used for outdoor applications, in many cases come in extended lengths. Due to such extended lengths, and the thickness and stiffness of the insulation, such extension cords are somewhat inflexible, heavy, and difficult to handle. As such, these extension cords tend to knot, tangle and twist when stored. Similar problems exist with the storage of other types of cables, electrical wiring, ropes, and the like. As a result, it is difficult to store such items neatly and yet readily available for their intended purpose and later re-storage.
Over the years there have been many proposals for devices to store long cords or lines on or around some form of holding means. For example, the following U.S. Patents disclose various devices for the winding or holding of clothes lines or ropes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 593,745 issued Nov. 16, 1897 to G. M. Hughes; 851,770 issued Apr. 30, 1907 to W. A. Nichols; 878,394 issued Feb. 4, 1908 to I. Holle; 2,470,658 issued May 17, 1949 to W. M. Simpson; 2,481,753 issued Sep. 13, 1949 to B. E. Johnson and 4,261,529 issued Apr. 14, 1981 to Sandberg, et al. Each of the devices disclosed in the patents allows the winding and unwinding and storage of rope or lines on a rigid device having two arms about which the cord is wound.
None of the devices disclosed are designed to be used with large diameter, stiff cords or lines such as heavy duty electrical extension cords. Accordingly, none of these devices disclose support means for securing the device against the ground to allow the winding of heavy, stiff cord, nor means for securing the electric plugs at both ends of an extension cord and thereby holding an extension cord in place, nor means to allow compact storage of the extension device such as a rotatable eye means and means for retracting the support means when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,012 issued Oct. 31, 1978 to Hough does disclose a cord holder for extension cords, but does not disclose a support means to allow the winding of long lengths of semi-rigid heavy duty extension cords, a rotatable eye to allow compactly hanging the wound cord in a variety of different manners, nor an adjustable clamping means for holding the end plugs tightly in place for different lengths of extension cord. In general the construction disclosed in this patent appears designed for lighter, shorter extension cords of the type used indoors for household applications. As such, when adopted and used for long lengths of heavy duty extension cord, it would be unduly bulky and take up unnecessary space when storing the wound cord.
U.S. Pat. 237,459 issued on Nov. 4, 1975 to Wagner discloses a combined support and reel for storing electric cords and the like, with a rigid structure having a fixed support integral with the winding portion of the device. Such rigid support means adds considerably to the storage space necessary to keep a reel of electric cord wound on such device. The device is obviously not suitable to be used in storing an electrical cord by hanging the entire apparatus and cord on a wall.